


A lantern and light

by nightowl77



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted assassination, Family being Family, Kara has two sons, Kid side kicks, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor as Green Lantern, Lena and Sam and Reign being childhood(ish) friends, Lena has a daughter, Lena luthor vs superman, Multi, Reign being mean to people but melting around her family of humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowl77/pseuds/nightowl77
Summary: Lena Luthor chosen by the Green Lantern Corp to join their ranks by the ring she now wears. She and her daughter move to National city for a fresh start but what happens when she meets The Girl of Steel and her two sons ? what happens when she uses her ring in public for the first time and becomes her Earth's ' Lantern ' ?{ hey guys... so I didn't really find my footing. So I've decided to write this story. The new version is  The beginning of Dawn. It has mostly the same plot but is hopefully more refined and I've gone over it a million times though there's probably a couple mistakes that I've missed. However I do like this one better and the story is just spilling out. So maybe go give it a try ? }





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this. Though I'm not sure if anyone will like it. And if you have any ideas for the plot or anything just drop a comment 
> 
> This is just a small chapter. I'm just gonna test the waters and if anyone likes it or even reads it I'll post more.

Lena woke to an instant tugging on her leg. It felt far to early to get up but the tugging is constant. Groaning Lena rolled over to be greeted by big green eyes. "morning mom!" Lena smiled as she was greeted by a huge toothy grin. Lena wasnt always an early riser but Alexandera was. It amused Lena every time she was woken up before her alarm. At first it used to irritate the living day lights out of her. Now it was one of the few highlights of her mornings. "Good morning my little star" Lena yawned as she stretched her arms and switched on her bedside lamp. Her alarm read 4:57 am. She groaned internally. Having a daughter was great and all. Having a daughter with her intellect was somewhat more challenging. "It's Monday ,Andera" Alexandera quirked an eyebrow at the nickname and climbed up onto the queen sized bed. "I know" Alexandera smiled and gave her mother black tea in a travel mug. Lena smiled taking the tea and placing it on the bed side table. A hint of green caught her attention. Her lantern ring. My lantern ring. She still couldn't understand what the alien had seen in her. It's been months since she was approached by an alien who looked very human and seemed to have the strength of a god. She stared at the ring a moment before slipping it on her necklace next the heart shaped locket which contained a picture of herself and her daughter. 

"You know, you could be a superhero right?" Her daughter looked at her like she was puppy being trained. In way, she was. " I'm not ready and besides the Core doesn't think so either" Lena sighed getting up and carrying her miniature with her. "Can I have some juice?" Alexandera looked up at her mother with those familiar green eyes. That Lena couldn't resist at times. " Of course, then you have to take a bath and brush your teeth" Lena said sternly as she sat her daughter down at the kitchen island and pouring some mango and pineapple juice into a glass. She knew Andrea would be fine at the island alone but she still asked if it was alright for her to leave and grab her tea in her bedroom. 

By the time Lena got back Andrea was already rinsing her cup at the sink and was waiting for her mother to return. Lena smiled at her daughter. 

No matter how smart she was, her daughter was still afraid of the dark. So when they made the move to National City, they picked out a place with lots of light and a great view of the city. Their new home was cutting edge and modern whereas the Luthor Mansion had been old and intimidating. Though Lena doubts her daughter can remember much about living at the family estate. She had only stayed there a little while after Andrea was born and then had moved after things with Lillian grew more intense.

"Mom, are you going to be on the Venture?" Alexandera asked looking up at her mother expectantly. "No, I told you sweetheart. I have lots of work to do with the unveiling coming up" Lena was surprised by the question having heard for the past week by everyone who was anyone and she had gone through this with her daughter already. " Just making sure, can we call the chef up or are you going to make breakfast? " the younger brunette asked, her pale skin shinning in the fluorescent lighting. Lena smiled to herself. "I think I'll cook today, afterall some one has their first day of first grade" Lena said in a sing song voice. She heard a little groan as she breazed into the kitchen with ease , her silk gown fluttering behind her. She began pulling out the toaster and placing the pan on the stove when she heard a low mumble. "What was that , young lady? " lena quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, it was not becoming of a Luthor to mumble. 

"I said , it's not fair I have to go to public school " 

Lena pursed her lips. She had been in public school before Lionel adopted her. She wanted her daughter to have that experience besides that , Lena was looking for a decent school that wasn't to ' prestigious ' . This school fit the bill. Close to the business district therefore it was close to Luthor - Corp. Many of the more financially inclined habitats of national city sent their children to the school as well. It was perfect. Not too fancy and not too rough. There were parks and takeout places near it as well. It was also used to kids with above average intelligences'. 

" We both know why I picked this school and we both agreed to it " lena said sternly staring down the younger brunette.

*** *** *** *** 

"Jordan! Get back here! " Kara had been up since 5 am running after to super powered boys. It was the beginning of the year and a fresh start. But of course the Danvers started it off in a flash of blonde hair and what looks like a toothbrush flying in the air. Kara had been on earth since she was thirteen. After krypton exploded, she knew she would be faced with difficulties. Two boys was not what she was expecting. Arriving at the Fortress of Solitude to see her pod open on the side. An embryo glowing surround by a yellow sun Crystal. 

8 years ago 

Kara we know this will come as a shock to you, but we knew the destruction of krypton was coming. We have placed two embryos in this pod with you. This is why we could only build two pods. These embryos contain your DNA. They will be your children. A chance for krypton to be reborn. We programmed the pod to start incubation after a certain amount of earth years so you would have time to grow. One embryo will be born first, the other will be born 730 days after giving you sufficient time to prepare yourself. 

We love you Kara 

Yours forever , your parents 

Kara was terrified then. She still is now. 

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you!" 

Kara ran around using her superseded to keep up with her son while her other son, Daniel kneeled in the living room trying to tie his shoe laces. Her heart clenched at the words. Jordan was alot like her. Afraid of the unknown but willing to try and get to know it. She knew he was scared. He was going to school for the first time. His brother was in second grade already. Kara herself was terrified of school and she was older than him when she started high school. Frankly high school still scared her. But they were made from tougher stuff. They were kryptonians! In a burst of superspeed she caught up with Jordan. 

"Look I know you're scared little buddy, but think how much fun it'll be! You'll have new friends and you'll get to see Danny!" Kara kneeled in front of her son and smiled softly when he nodded. "People make fun of me " he said, his blue eyes downcast at his hands that were fidgeting with his pajama pants. Kara frowned and asked why and who was making fun of him. "Everyone! They think I'm weird because I think aloud " Kara closes her eyes and sighed. " Jor - El , you are not weird. You are unique and so very special to me. One day you will be a superhero. you and your brother are the last children of krypton. You are my sons, that makes you even more special!" Kara said looking her son in the eyes that held so much youth and hope. 

"Hey! It's ok Jordy, you can play with me! I'll show those little punks whose weird!" Daniel walked over and smiled brightly at his little brother. Kara resisted the urge to fly over to Alexs's place to whack her upside the head. "No saying 'punk' " she said to Daniel.


	2. And who are you ,exactly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short chapters. I'll start posting longer ones when I have more time on my hands

Lena walked through lobby in designer clothes trailed by the younger Luthor who chose to wear a pair of designer jeans and a plain black Channel shirt. "Keeping it simple" the younger Luthor said. The pair garnered stares from almost everyone. Some more subtle than others. Mostly pointed at Lena but some lingered on her daughter who seemed somewhat oblivious to the stares. Somewhat. The little Luthor glared at everyone she caught staring at them. Lena smiled and ignored the weird pulse coming from the ring in her pocket. They were both nervous today. Alexandera had school for the first time. Lena had an unveiling of the new company name to get through. Lena who had taken liberty to call the front desk and have her car brought to the main entrance, guided her daughter through the doors and outside into national city. 

Her car, the chevrollette corvette C7 had just been pulled up. Alexandera jumped in with her bag and Lena got in on the other side. Lena had made a few modifications. Placing her hands on the wheel it started automatically and violin music began to play in the background. " You ready? " Lena asked as she turned into the already forming traffic. " I assume you're being rhetorical? " one thin eyebrow raised at her. 

Lena almost snorted. Alexandera was a miniature version of herself, but meaner. 

" I'll be fifteen minutes away if it is as bad as you think " Lena though amused was worried. Her daughter was starting 1st grade at age 4 and had never been away from Lena for more than a few hours at a time. " whose following us? " Alexandera asked peering at the rear view mirror. Lena frowned at the road and looked at the rear view mirror not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She checked again when they traffic light turned red and she noticed a black SUV a couple of cars behind them. The light went green and Lena was a little heavy on the gas but the SUV turned out of sight. Lena released her iron grip on the wheel and drove at a more acceptable speed. 

The two drove in comfortable silence and when the school came into view she noticed her daughter sqauring her shoulders the same way she did when she preparing herself. She smiled as she slowed waiting for a car to give her a gape to turn into the school. Several cars passed until Lena was granted access by a truck. Sticking her hand out her now open window in thanks as she drove up to the schools open gates. Dispite the clear sky there was still a chill in the air and Lena had brought it upon herself to bring a simple grey jacket for her daughter. 

"Put this on" Lena said after parking in an empty spot next one of the school buses. Lena slid out of her car and made sure she had everything she needed. Alexandera took her time and slipped her back pack on one shoulder and stood next her mother watching the other children climb out of mini vans and school buses, a lot of the older kids looking at her mother's car and whispering. 

They walked over to where all the new comers were standing next to some one who Lena recognised as the headmistress. She was taller than Lena and had dark skin and a well kept afro. She smiled at Lena and her daughter. "Thank you for joining us Ms. Luthor." Lena grit her teeth when some heads turned to look at her and Alexandera. Both Luthors' stood taller and gravitated towards one another. 

Just as the principle was about to speak a mini van came speeding into the parking lot and almost took of Lena's mirror. Three blonde heads emerged and Lena almost smiled at the comical way the two boys were scrambling out of the car with bags slightly to big for them . The women who must've been their older sister or maybe their cousin strolled out in a white skirt and shirt along with a pink jacket. Her blonde hair done up into a bun. Lena hadn't notice she'd been staring until a small hand pinched her. " You're drooling " Lena scowled at the grin that was plastered onto her daughter's face. 

"Daniel get to class ,I'll take your brother to orientation!" The women said and the older boy ran to where his class most likely was. She rushed to a halt with the boy who would probably be in the same grade as Alexandera. 

"Well now that we are all here. My name is Amanda Rivers, I'm the principle of this wonderful establishment and I'm happy to welcome all you new parents and your children and to those of you with children here already, welcome back to another year!" The woman began to usher Lena and the flock of new parents towards a set of corridors with lockers and classrooms in various states of chaos which stopped as soon as they saw the principle on her way. 

"Over here are our second grade classrooms and down here is where we'll be dropping the children off at-" Lena's phone began to ring and glancing at the screen, she had to suppress a smile. "If you'll excuse me a second, it's the office. Please do carry on!" Lena walked a few feet away to take the call with a smile. "Sam ,what is it? " Lena winced at the curse Sam shouted. Clearly on the way to drop Ruby of at school. "Just wanted to wish you and the little one good luck!" Sam said in a cheerful tone. " Thank you Sam, I'm gonna hang up now. Text me when you're not driving, Please?" Lena had always hated Sam's driving habits, using her phone while driving was one of them. " Yeah, yeah see you for lunch? " Lena contemplated for a while before conceding. Sam was going through some stress at work and Lena could use some 'Sam time ' so she agreed to a quick lunch break and hung up and went back to the group. "Sam wishes you good luck " at the mention of Sam the little Luthor perked up and smiled a little. The introduction came to a conclusion and the principle asked if there were any questions. The only hand that went up was Alexandera's and the little Luthor didn't seem to mind. She took to the spot light like... ... well, a Luthor. 

"In regards to security personal, do they wait outside classes or... ... ? Oh and will there be someone outside the school during mornings and afternoons to help with the traffic flow? And what about cell phones?" 

Principle Rivers glanced between Lena and the younger Luthor unsure of how to proceed. A few of the parents were waiting for a response other were waiting to leave and looked irritated by Alexandera's questions. Lena caught sight of the blonde women snort and try to cover it up with a cough. " Well you certainly have some good questions, I must say I'll have to arrange a meeting with your mother?" 

Principle Rivers looked at Lena with a somewaht irritate smile. "You'll have to speak to my assistant but I'm sure I can arrange for a meeting" Lena said with a plastic smile plastered on her face ignoring the way people bristled when she said the word 'assistant' she then winced as she glanced at the time. She needed to leave now is she wanted to beat traffic. Other parents seemed to notice that as well, all except the smiling blonde who was chatting away with the boy she came with. 

Lena picked up bits of their conversation without meaning to. Her lips twitching at the boys failed attempts at trying to convince the older blonde to take him home. 

She was about to say something when the bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day. She knelt down as far as she could in the skirt she was wearing and gave her daughter a hug. She inhaled the grape and strawberry shampoo of her daughter's hair and smiled a sad smile. "I'm one call away" Lena said slipping a small black panic button to her daughter without anyone seeing. "I know, I'll be alright... ... I love you mom" Alexandera said and hugged her mother back even tighter. 

Lena let go reluctantly and left with a small wave trying not to tear up. 

.... ....


	3. First save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sees the Venture explosion and jumps into action with supergirl and superman on her tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. But I'll be writting more frequently now that I'm on a short holiday.  
Also chapters will most likely be longer too.
> 
> Disclaimer. Nothing belongs to me but the mistakes.

lena was at her desk signing off on a new project when she heard the tv in her office. it showed the venture going down. she waited for the news anchor to annouce a superman or a supergirl sighting. she waited for the anchor to say that all was well. but she didn't. so when she made the reckless descion to slip on her ring and let the lanterns power course through her veins and encase her in the protective skin that was her lantern suit, well... ... she knew she was going to get it in the neck from the corps if she screwed up. 

it only took her a couple minutes to get in the air and after a quick scan she saw the venture, one of its engines seemed to be on fire. "oh, fuck" she muttered under her breath. she knew the venture was big. she didn't think it would be this big. she took a deep breath and flew to the nose. there was a look of fear in the pilots eyes before they realised she was a friendly and was trying to help them. Lena closed her eyes and conectrated for a brief second and two giant robotic hands of glowing green hope sprung to life and lena caught the venture and almost lost control of her construct when the force and weight of the venture hit her. her whole body began to strain as she struggled to control her consrtuct and keep her balance. 

lena was about to create another consturct when a boom sounded in the air and two blue and red splotches appeared in lena the corner of Lena's eye and few seconds later she was greeted with the blonde from this morning. lena thanked the stars that her mask was in place though the blonde seemed to be oblivoius to who she was. "who are you?" she asked hovering next to lena. "I'm miss- currenlty- saving- the- venture- while supergirl- asks- who- the- hell- i- am" lena replied dripping sarcasm which seemed to bring supergirl back to her senses as she flew passed lena and staight to the tail and after an exchange with superman the two began to level out the venture form behind making Lena's job at the nose a lot easier. after a couple minutes the venture was safely on the ground albiet a little banged up, but in more than piece. supergirl and superman made their way over. "now are you going to tell me who you are?" supergirl said keeping her voice indifferent.

lena smirked and actaully laughed. supergirl. she was talking to supergirl. She Lena Luthor was talking to supergirl 

"what's so funny?" 

her mood soured the moment superman opened his mouth. Lena thought for a moment. Hal had told her about the multi verse and how her world didn't have a lantern and an Idea struck her. "I'm Green Lantern" lena said looking passed superman and straight at supergirl as she began to hover getting ready to leave. "im supergirl" lena snorted at that. "i know" she said taking off and wanting to get back to the office before someone noticed she was gone. She also needed to go and pick up her daughter soon. 

"Hey wait up!" Lena looked back and saw supergirl flying behind her. No sign of superman. Just a smiling blonde. Lena slowed and allowed for supergirl to catch up to her. "I have so many questions! Like where are you from?" The blonde looked like she was buzzing with excitement at the prosepct of another hero. Lena couldn't help but smile slightly. " I'm from earth" Lena said resuming her flight trying to determine what to tell the blonde super. The blonde looked confused for a minute before she shook herself and smiled. "wow really? So were you born with powers?" 

Lena chuckled to herself. " I'm sorry supergirl, but I have to cut our little flight short. I have a job to get back too, as I'm sure you do as well?" Lena turned and gave supergirl a nod. "I hope this isn't the last time we work together" supergirl said with a genuine smile and Lena quirked an eyebrow and sniled slightly. "So do I" Lena didn't mean for her voice to drop or her lips to turn up into a smirk as she blasted away in a flash of green 

***

"Mommmmmmm" Jordan ran to his mother the moment the blonde came into view. Normally Kara would have scolded him about at the speed at which he was running which was a little bit too fast but she was in a good mood. Daniel trailed behind his little brother at a more human paced run and Kara couldn't help but notice when he waved to a girl. A girl that happened to be hugging the one and only Lena Luthor. Kara smiled as Jordan hugged her one leg tightly and smiled at Daniel when he came to a stop in front of her and hugged her other leg. " Hey guys! How was school?!" Kara asked pulling her son's of her legs and hugging them properly. To her surprise Daniel spoke up first. " we have a new grin in our class!!! Her name is Alexandrea! She was in Jordy's class but then they came an put her in our class!" 

Kara looked to where the two luthors were talking. Surprisingly. Kara couldn't hear them that well. They weren't even that far away. Just a couple feet. Kara Focused harder and still couldn't hear them properly and she winced when static started to buzz in her ears. It was like the harder she tried to listen the louder the static got. She stopped when she saw the younger Luthor wave at Daniel before walking with her mother and somehow out of Kara's earshot. 

"Mom!!" Lena was tackled by her daughter and almost fell over with the force of the hug. She looked down to her daughter hugging her legs as she was to mo short to hug much else. "Andrea!?" Lena was surprised at her daughter's behaviour. She wasn't so dependant. "I saw you on the news" Alexandera mumbled into her mother's skirt. And Lena froze and gently pried her daughter off and crushed her into a hug. "Andrea, we need to talk about something" Lena said into her daughter's hair. " Can we go home first?" Andrea asked with a slight sniffle. " of course we can" Lena said letting go and heading to her car but not before she saw her daughter wave to a boy. 

A boy that happened to be with supergirl. Or whoever her alter ego was. It unsettled Lena until she remembered that super girl hadn't recognized her before. Lena relaxed but stiffened when she realized Supergirl hsd been trying to listen to them. Borrowing some power from the ring, Lena engaged with the blonde. Creating small static waves to hide her and her daughter's conversation. But supergirl seemed to give up and so did Lena thanking her ring. 

A few seconds later she heard a honk from the car. And their Andrea was. Hooting. "Lets go! We've got stuff to talk about!" The youngest Luthor honked again for good measure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give the super family a pet. Any suggestions?


	4. Andrea is making a present and everyone wants to know who the green chick is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena realizes she has just announced herself to the world. Kara realizes she's never said the 'L' word to Mon - el

"Sup kid!?" Sam strode into the CEOs office in a glorious blue three piece suit , white leather brief case in one hand and food in the other. Lena snorted at her friends antics as she ruffled the youngest Luthors hair with a smile. Andrea smiled up at her favorite and only aunt and after a quick exchange went back to tinkering with the spare parts Lena had brought up from the lab.

"Don't we look nice today? " Lena said looking up from the contract on her desk. " What? You saying I don't look good normally Luthor?" Sam plonked down on the couch next to Andrea and and began to unpack lunch while the older luthor chuckled. 

"Of course not Sam" Lena said shaking her head a placing the contract on top of the pile of growing paper work she had to do. " You know for a Luthor, you're not that good at lying" Sam said not looking up from the two salads and sandwiches she was laying out. "play nicely children" was mumbled from the younger Luthor as she continued to tinker with the wiring on what appeared to be a robotic dog head. Lena wasn't surprised.

Andrea had already built them a robot cat that had attitudes and mood swings like a human child. Hell it even pissed around the apartment sometimes. Lena dubbed it 'streaky ' after it had a glitch and started to hiss at everyone while sparking up like a Christmas tree. 

"Don't we always?" The two adults said in unison. Lena strode over to the couch and sat crossing her legs inspecting her daughters latest exploits. "Ah ah!" Andrea scolded as she gently swat Lena's hands away from bits and pieces of wiring. Lena raised a single perfect eyebrow with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Mine" the younger Luthor said gesturing to parts spread out on the table and making a shooing motion with her hands. "what was that about playing nice?" Lena teased as she took a salad and began picking through it. Sam merely chuckled and bit into a rather crispy looking ham sandwich that overflowed with cheese and lettuce and if Lena's nose was right, onions.

"It's for my friend" Lena almost chocked on a piece of cucumber and looked at her daughter with large green eyes. "don't look so surprised mother" Andrea said looking at the other Luthor with slight irritation and was that a bit of smugness that Lena saw?

"You made a friend at school?" Sam wasn't as shocked as Lena playing off her surprise with interest in her sandwich. She couldn't help but smirk at the older Luthor and Lena couldn't help but scratch her ear with her middle finger which Andrea chose to ignore. " so who is this new friend? " Sam asked through a mouth full of sandwich. 

"His name is Daniel, but he said I can call him Danny" 

..... .....

"Hey, babe" Kara smiled at Mon - el who jumped up from the couch to greet her and her son's. Accepting this kiss on the cheek she placed her hand bag down on the kitchen counter and dropped her keys in a bowl. She watched her boys greet Mon - el and race to their shared bedroom. Kara sighed, her boys were growing up fast. 

"I saw the news. Whose the green chick?" Mon - el gestured to the tv that was on. Suprisngly the news channel was playing with footage of herself , her cousin and of course the new comer that called herself 'green lantern'. Though the media seems to have dubbed her ' the green streak '. Kara had to admit seeing green lantern arrive first and then out of nowhere create two huge robot hands, it was impressive. Then she saw herself and Clark arrive and together the three of them worked together. 

" she called herself ' Green lantern '. She seemed pretty cool. Anyways, I just came to drop the boys off. Make sure they do their homework, I'm have to get back to the DEO for a debrief." Kara was in her super suit in seconds and was about to take off when hands wrapped around her. " I love you " Kara stiffened. Her heart rate picking up. " yeah? Ok, cool?! " Kara took off out the window before lips could touch her cheek. 

The super panicked. They'ed been together for almost a year. Thinking about it now, she'd never actually said ' I love you '. It wasn't that she didn't love her boyfriend. It was just... did she love home like that? She'd only introduced him to her boys a month or two ago when the Daxamite was released into her custody. Her son's were weary at first but they grew accustomed to having him around. Although Jordy was still a little hostile of Mon - el but Daniel was warming up to Mon - el. 

Before the super could freak out more she arrived at the DEO. "Supergirl!" Kara turned to see Alex speaking with Winn and calling her over. Kara made her way over to her sister and friend. " What the hell happened out there?!" Alex turned on her sister short her whirling with the movement. Kara shot her sister a confused look. " What do you mean? We saved the venture " Kara said looking over at Winn for some assistance 

"The flying green bug!? You know! Big ass robot hands out of nowhere? Did a pretty good job of slowing the venture down?" Alex waved her hands around frantically as she demonstrated ' big ass robot hands ' Kara watched Winn nod along furiously also making robot hands. 

"Oh!" Kara said rubbing the back of her neck. She thought they would be happy. It was another superhero. 

"You mean 'Green Lantern' "? 

" that is a cool name . Though I could do better " 

"Yes! Green whatever! Who is she?! Is she a threat?" 

The three were oblivious to the DEO director standing behind them, arms crossed an a scowl on his face."She's not a threat" he said and all eyes were on him. " No disrespect Sir, but how do you possibly know that?" Alex asked hands now on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "apart from the obvious, she's part of the Lantern Corp. Which makes her a lantern. A beacon of hope. Much like you, supergirl" Alex wasn't convinced yet and neither was Winn. " How'd you know all that?" 

"Because, back on Morrs... we had a Lantern. She served with the core. She prottected my people and many others from threats of danger ...   
... But a few months before the planet was invaded she went missing. Many of the Lanterns did. Rumour had it there was some 'war' going on that needed their attention"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon - el will be gone soon. Ish. Kinda. Sorry to karmel shippers... but supercorp is endgame. 
> 
> Any ideas for a ship name for green lantern and supergirl? 
> 
> Leave a comment below if you do :)


	5. New threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter. I'll write longer ones as soon as I murder all of my assignments. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to measuring my classmates feet.

"I'm assuming this is supposed to be hard?" Alexandrea said to Daniel as their teacher walked around checking on the other students. "Annie... ... you... ... this is multiplication... .... It is hard" Daniel looked like he was going to break the nub of his pencil. Again. 

Andrea stared back at the work sheet. It was simple sums. Only twenty of them. Most were plus and minus the only 6 were multiplication. She'd finished within minutes of getting it and was now drawing little faces in the margin of her worksheet. She wasn't used to having friends. Her only friend was Ruby and she grew up having Sam for an aunt so Ruby counted as family and not technically a friend. Daniel and Jordan were here friends. She's starting to grow used to their energy and the way they called her 'Annie'. She didn't mind the nickname. 

Mostly Andrea was waiting for lunch. She finished up her gift for Daniel and Jordan last night and was itching to show them. She remembered on the first day how she was placed with Jordy but then the teacher thought she would do better in a higher grade and got Daniel to come down and introduce himself and take her to the 3rd grade class for the day. Principle Rivers called in the evening to say she could stay in 3rd grade since it was more stimulating but they all knew she could be put in a higher grade. Andrea didn't mind. Also she knew her mother was hesitant to put her in a class with kids a lot older than her. 

"I guess" Andrea replied with a bored sigh

*****

"Do you any idea how reckless that was!?" Lena sat at her table. Her lantern ring on the desk projecting an image of a very mad Sinestro. The blonde drawn it gave the projection a far more erie glow than usual. Then again it was either a scolding via ring or person. Frankly she had no time to fly to the corp. 

" I saved a damn spaceship. Cut me some slack? What was I supposed to do nothing?" Lena stood slamming her hands on the table a little too hard. "YES!" Sinestro shouted back and Lena fliched when the room flickered yellow for a moment. " You aren't ready! You could've gotten yourself killed " Sinestro took several paces back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen. Lena, you are special. You're the first human of your universe to be chosen for the honor of becoming a lantern. You have a chance to change your legacy. To make the Luthor name mean something different" Sinestro looked conflicted as he stood before Lena. " You have the chance to give your daughter a life free of hatred directed towards her simply because of the name she was born to. " 

Lena felt her head ache for a moment before realizing Sinestro was right. She was reckless. She could've dropped the venture. She could've crushed it. She didn't know the limits of her powers. She knew she needed more training. She knew she was ready. "You're right. I apologize" Lena bowed her head in shame. She'd never been impulsive until she had her daughter. It was still new to her. Before she only had to look after herself. Then she had Andrea. now she has a ring that demands she protect an entire sector of the universe. How was she supposed to do that? 

"I Know, but that's not why I asked for this meeting." Sinestro turned his back to her and muttered something under his breath. " We face a new enemy. One stronger than us. One that has no weakness that we know of." Before her eyes Lena watched footage from Sinestros' ring. 

She watched a figure clad in black hurl a lantern at a moon with a simple slap. She watched as the moon was knocked out of orbit and the planet's around it spin and collide it was horrific. She watched as pods and ships tried to escape only to get thrown into each other or get crushed by debris. She finally felt a sense of justice when she saw several other lanterns approach rings glowing. Only to be thrown into the distance or pummeled by debris that was thrown at them like it was nothing. 

"As you can see. We need all the power we can get. For now the council has requested that all lanterns be on high alert. That goes for you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll right longer chapters


	6. Tensions run high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets an unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is somewhat longer .... ....

Sea of stars.. .. .. 

"Where is she!?" The figure floated in the vastness of space boiling with rage as it hurled another asteroid into the abyss. "Perhaps the explosion killed her?" Another figure said.

" No! We would've felt the ripple. The girl lives. We just need to broaden our scope.Send word across the galaxy. The child will be found. The phrocehy must come true." The figure turned to several others. "At once" the figures said in unison and began to disperse and only a few remained. 

"What shall the rest of us do?" 

"We're going to tear this universe apart until we find the child" 

...... ...... 

"Jess, can you send me the budget proposal from last night's meeting ?" Lena spoke into the intercom on her desk as she filed the contract away and slid it into a binder. She jumped when she heard a crash out side her office doors and looked up to see a fumbling Jess and who appeared to be Clark Kent himself. Trailed by a very familiar blonde and two younger blondes trailing behind dragging school bags with them. 

"I'm so sorry miss luthor, they just sped past me. Security is on their way up." 

" there's no need for that , Jess. If you could send for the younger miss Luthor to be brought up from R&D?" Jess looked at her boss with suspicion. She had never taken likely to be barging into her office unannounced. She eyed the daily planet reporter with enough heat to burn a hole through his head. 

" I'm afraid miss Andrea is helping the design team set up Miss Arias' new office, but I'm sure she'll want to spend time with you before you leave for Metropolis." Jess exited and headed straight for the younger Luthor and to call off the security team now waiting in the hall. 

"So what brings the mighty Clark Kent and his army of blondes to my office?" Lena stood from her chair and went to stand in front of her desk. She could see the tension in the reporters frame. 

" I'm sorry, I'm Kara Danvers. From Catco magazine, I know it's rather unprofessional to bring your kids to work but..." Kara made wild signs with her hands and let out a flustered laugh. If Lena didn't know the woman In front of her was supergirl... well she never would have assumed that this mild mannered woman would be the girl of steel. 

"Not to worry miss Danvers, my daughter practically lives in R&D. You wouldn't happen to be Daniel would You?" Lena bent down slightly to look at the smaller blonde and was struck by blue eyes. "I - I - I am" he fumbled with the glasses on his nose slightly as he stepped forward. 

"Then you must be Jordan, Andrea has told me so much about you" Lena smiled slightly at the memory of her daughter raving about her two new friends and how she had made the robot puppy for them and how they played with it during break. 

"Well I assume you're not here for a playdate so what can I do for you Mr.Kent?" Lena dropped the small smile from her face lengthening her spine and standing straighter. " I'm here on the behalf of the daily planet. I came for an interview" Clark's smile didn't reach his eyes in the slightest. 

"Well in that case, you can get the hell out" Lena's brow furrowed at the sight of Sam walking into her office like she owned it. Sam, clad in a black suit and what looked like a lace black shirt underneath. Trailing behind her was a smug looking Jess holding the hand of the younger Luthor who wore a green dress, backpack slung over her shoulder. 

"Excuse me?" Clarke turned to Sam his form tensing more. " who are you?" Kara blushed and kicked herself mentally. She couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest for some reason. She played it off as a reaction to the two dozen potstickers she had for lunch. 

" Samantha Arias, LuthorCorp CEO of our Metropolis branch " Lena felt stronger when a hand was placed on the small of her back. She accepted the warmth that Sam brought with her. She normally wouldn't let Sam's temper get the better of her but she knew the reaction her friends assertiveness had on the press. 

" Hey Annie" Daniel waved with a bright smile brimming with joy at the sight of his friend. Andrea waved back reluctantly unlike the boys she was able to dectect the tension in the room. "Mom, can I show them Sam's new office?" Andrea gave her mother a small smile and was met with familiar green eyes. "If that's alright with you?" Lena said looking to Kara. 

Kara nodded quickly wanting nothing but to get out of the prison of an office. 

..... ..... 

"Why don't you show them the 3D projector your mother insisted I have?" Sam pointed them to the sleek marble desk surrounded by leather couches. The three children ran off and Andrea immediately began fiddling with the control panel and picking up the stylus and with in seconds she had an animated stick figuring jumping up and down . "Isn't it amazing?" Andrea's eyes lit up with excitement as the figure began leaping through the air. 

"It's so cool! It looks just like the one you had as a kid , mommy!" Jordy flinched when Danny pinched him gesturing wildly to their current company. Sam looked at the blonde strangely as her eyes widened slightly and she began a nervous chuckle. "kids and their imaginations?" Kara laughed trying to divert the older woman. 

"Lena's a good person. I've known her for a long time. She just wants a fresh start. I don't appreciate it when reporters make assumptions about her before even meeting her." Sam poured herself to fingers of scotch and handed a water to the blonde who mumbled a ' thank you ' 

"I don't know miss Luthor. But I believe people should be judged on their own merits and not their names. But from what I've seen from miss Luthor and Andrea's interactions... ...she's a good mother" Kara smiled as the boys took turns drawing cars and watching them fly about. Sam was intrigued by the blonde standing next to her. Lena had told her about the blondes alter ego and Sam could appreciate the zero judgment in the girl of steals voice. 

"Off the record, Lena is the strongest person I know. But her Achilles heel happens to be her desire to rise above her name. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. But Lena cares about what people think of her, even if she won't admit it" 

Kara was about to reply when the screeching of the buildings alarm went off. And sudden boom that shook the entire building almost made her loose her balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get to see Kara try to sneak off and help and Lena face off in an argument with superman. 
> 
> If there's anything you want to see let me know ;)
> 
> Drop a comment if you liked the chapter :>


	7. Enter Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have mashed a couple episodes together but there is method to my madness. most of the time. But there is method this time. So if things are a little confusing then just hold tight cause it'll probably be more confusing. But hopefully it'll be less confusing soon.

" Look Mister Kent, I'm flattered you made the trip to see me but I'm a busy woman. " Lena stood her ground as the reporter stared her down. She would not be cowed by one stubborn reporter. She came here for a fresh start for her and her daughter. Metropolis was too familiar with her brother and his crimes and she knew that there was no way that she or Andrea could ever live there. Not while the Luthor name castes a shadow over them. " Funny, Lex always said the same thing when he wasn't busy trying to kill superman that is " Lena resisted the urge to slip her ring on and give the Kansas cow a piece of her mind. She was tired of reporters running her life and labeling her without knowing a single thing about her. 

" Mister Kent, I suggest you leave before I set my team of lawyers on you for harassment and have you tossed ba- " Lena was interrupted by the shaking of her just renovated building and the burning of the ring in her pocket. She walked over to look out her window to see smoke rising from the first couple of floors and felt dread spread through her. The building's main supports were down there. " Mister Kent I have to .. .. " Lena turned around to see an empty office and then her head whipped back to her window as a red and blue blur made it's way into her building. " Of course " She almost slapped herself when the realization hit her.

Superman. Klark Kent. _One person_. She ignored the stupid radiating off her in waves and instead hit the button on her desk that would seal her office off and quickly slipped on her ring that gave a weird glow of colors before it shone it's brilliant green. 

She then dashed out of her office and made way for Sam's office. On arrival Lena was thankful for the protection of her suit and especially her mask. She was greeted by the sight of Sam talking in rapid fire bursts into her phone and from what Lena caught she was getting the chopper ready to get the children out of the building. " Is everyone alright ? " Lena spotted the blonde speaking in hushed tones to her sons who startled when she saw her. " We're fine, go , save _my _building " Lena raised an eyebrow at Sam who had a small smirk directed at her. Lena nodded and cast a glance at Andrea before flying off and leaving a trail of green light behind her. 

Andrea looked at Sam as she walked over to the corner rubbing at her temple and muttering things to herself. Andrea knew what would come next. Sam had come into her mother's life a few years ago and it was no secret as to where she came from. They'd soon learnt of Sam's counterpart , Reign . After some experimentation with kryptonite Lena was able to separate Sam and Reign who considered themselves siblings and could now merge and split at will which made for good business. Since Sam and Reign could split Sam could make meetings while Reign stayed at home with ruby or helped with forging Sam's signature for deals that both Lena and Sam just didn't have the time to get to. However they couldn't stay separate for too long without one of them experiencing pain or fatigue which left Lena trying to find a way to help them separate in a less dangerous way.Currently they were merged it being the only way Sam could travel to National City so fast. Andrea could hear Sam whispering _' not now'_ , '_ it's not safe_' and _' Lena can do this without us_ ' 

" It's okay aunt _Rei Rei_, mom's got this one covered " Andrea reached up to pull one of Sam's hands into her own and held on tightly , her small hand managing to wrap around three of Sam's fingers. Sam smiled down painfully at the youngest Luthor and the pain started to fade slowly as Reign began to settle. Reign had always had a soft spot for Andrea, viewing the child as the best of the Earth's spawn. It was mostly because the little girl treated Reign the same way she treated Sam. Ruby on the other hand had been confused by the concept of Reign but after an hour with her mother's counterpart Ruby had declared Reign the ' Coolest aunt ever ' alongside Lena of course. 

" The chopper will be here in a few minutes, it'll take them a safe distance away from the building " Sam looked over to the blonde who was giving her an odd look that she couldn't place but when the building shook a second time she could feel Reign becoming agitated once again. _Lena is working on a way for me to keep the powers that you give me even when we separate. Basically making me as kryptonian as you or even Superman._ Sam had to remind herself and Reign of that when Reign started to get louder and Sam's head hurt even more.

Sam turned to look over her shoulder only to find that the blondes had all disappeared. The next thing they knew Supergirl was flying around the building along with two smaller figures. " Sam ? " Andrea moved back just like her mother taught her to the moment she saw Sam's eyes shine red. Sam doubled over in pain and started clawing at her suit, ripping the material as Reign began to tear herself from her host. Sam clawed at her sides as Reign began to emerge from her back. Andrea winced as she saw the figure tearing out of the stretched skin of Sam's back. Normally her mother would send her out of the room when Sam and Reign split. But there was still a part of her that wondered how two people could share a body. The part of her that was a_ Luthor_ that had that thirst for knowledge was glued to the scene before her. The sound of skin tearing made the little girl's toes girl and seconds later Reign emerged. 

Sam lay on the ground shaking , they hadn't split in a few months which made this split harder on Sam. Reign bent down to check over host and stroke her hair back and make sure she was alright before she crossed over to a panel in the wall and after a gentle push a closet was revealed holding extra clothes. Reign began grabbing for all things black and pulled on form fitting black pants, boots and shirt . Pulling her hair back into a high pony she walked over to the small human. 

" Alexandrea " Reign bent down for the girl to climb on her back as she scooped Sam up into her arms. " Hold on little warrior " whether Reign was referring to Sam or Andrea was unclear. Reign flew out the open window pane and before Andrea could blink they were back at Lena's penthouse and Sam was on the couch with a blanket over her with Andrea placed on the opposite side. Reign disappeared and came back wearing her World Killer suit while holding her mask in one hand with a blank look on her face. " Stay here, smaller human " Reign let the smallest of smiles slip through now black lips and sped out of the open balcony. 

Andrea rushed over to Sam to check if she was okay, the Arias in question was fast asleep on her side and drooling a little. _mom's not going to like that _Andrea thought with a smile and then realization hit her as she rushed to the TV and began jumping up and down to reach the remote before remembering the voice activation. " TV on ! " she shouted at the the blank screen with her hands in little fists at her side. " come on mom...._ come on_....aunt Reign where are you ? " after an eternity the TV finally switched on and began playing the news. She could see her mom and what looked like superman fighting near the base of her family company while Supergirl was a few stories up trying to hold the building upright.

Andrea could see Supergirl was starting to strain against the weight of the building. " Where are you aunt Reign ? " Andrea's eyes widened and then she fell back flat on the floor " _Yesss!!!_ " she cheered as she got back up and fist bumped the air in a very unladylike manner after seeing Reign appear on the screen. She thrust a bunch of steel supports into Supergirl's arms before shoving her away from the building and taking the weight on easily and pushing the building back into place. " Well what are you waiting for!? _goooooo!_ " Andrea yelled at Supergirl who was floating just a few feet from Reign staring at her shell shocked. It took a few seconds but Supergirl shook herself out of whatever trans she was in and flew out of sight. 

" Ruby ? " Sam was blinking wearily and Andrea went to fetch her a water from the kitchen. " Hey aunt Sam, Ruby's at school. You and aunt Reign split, so she could help mom. " Sam sat up a little too fast and felt her spin and decided on sitting back down instead. Sipping at the bottled water slowly she could feel herself healing. Luckily when she and Reign would separate some of Reigns essence would still remain and leave her some of the kryptonians abilities, which included accelerated healing which was something Lena was trying to figure out. Two heads snapped to the TV when something was hurled at the camera man and the transmission was cut off and the last thing the saw was Reign and Lena circling Supergirl and Superman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? questions? you know what to do.


	8. Family dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ) new chapter :)

" We must go, the others are waiting " Reign spoken lowly her voice resonating and unrecognizable in it's Worldkiller state. Lena looked away from the two Supers in front of them to Reign. Reign was doing a good job of keeping her emotions in check. Lena had seen Reign wear the black suit a handful of times and each time she had to resist the urge to tremble. Reign was another person when she wore the suit, without it she was almost child like in some ways. Always waiting to be judged and cast away and somehow she still seemed to have a childlike confidence. There was a gleam in her eye and Lena knew it all to well. Loneliness. When Sam had first started to act like a completely different person Lena had brushed it off to stress and work but then she realized what her friend was and helped her as best she could.

Years later the trio became four with the addition of Ruby and now with Andrea they were five. A family. Something they all yearned for. Something three of them would kill to protect. " You're not going anywhere until you explain where in the hell you came from " Superman glared at Lena like she was some sort of disease which made the ravenette bristle making her ring burn against her knuckles. She could almost feel the waves of anger waving off of Reign. The mask hid most of her face well enough but Lena could still see the look she bore, almost as if she was insulted at the thought of someone telling her what to do. And she was, Lena remembered Sam telling Reign she couldn't just display her powers and Reign almost went off until a young Ruby placated her. " Or what,_ you'll_ stop_ us_ ? " Reign's eyes began to glow a dangerous red and Lena knew better but she was tired of Superman and his self righteousness. Who was he to judge them ? 

" Yes, I will " Superman was poking at Reigns very thin patience and Lena knew what was a bad idea. Looking over to Supergirl who at least seemed more curious than hostile she was staring intently at the symbol on Reign's chest and when her gaze finally landed on Lena she seemed to be ... unsure of the Luthor Lantern unlike before when they saved the Venture. " I'd like to see you try " Reign had a wicked smile on her face and Lena could see her hands balling into fists and she knew she had to stop this before anything happened. placing a hand on Reign's shoulder she gently nudged her upward, indicating she wished to return home. Kryptonian eyes flickered like a faulty light bulb before they returned to their natural brown state. " Look Superman, we came here to help, same as you. We don't want any trouble." Lena gave a nod to Supergirl as she and Reign began to fly off but before they could get very far a hand wrapped around Reigns ankle and pulled her down harshly. 

Lena herself was stopped by Supergirl who gave her an apologetic look as she hovered above her. " We just want to talk " Lena could see the blondes sons hovering a good distance away watching the spectacle unfold. Lena hoped for their sake they stayed put, she wasn't very confident in her ability to subdue Reign if the need were to arise which it would be soon if superman kept it up. " We won't be doing much of that if your cousin keeps this up. " Lena stated dryly and looked down to where Reign hovered a few feet from the ground looking like an angry blob. before any one of them could react Reign had shot back into the sky and had her hands wrapped around Superman's throat. " You're going to regret that " Lena shot down to where they were and tried pry Reign off of the Super but when she didn't budge an inch Lena blasted a ball of green fire at Reign that shattered on impact. 

" Reign ! " Lena held her hands up in front of her when Reign charged at her. The brunette shook her head and she looked up at Lena in alarm knowing that her control was slipping. " I'm sorry " Reign said in a breathless whisper and before Lena could accept Superman was coming at them. Lena shoved Reign out of the way to avoid aggravating her further and in doing so got herself shoved a good hundred yards and crashing into the chopper that was filming their little _meeting_. Lena blacked out for a second and after regaining control of her bearings she noticed the falling aircraft which she scrambled after. Managing to get under it and constructing a giant bed-like landing pad she lowered it to the ground as gently as she could. Above she could see Reign being held back by Supergirl who was trying to keep the thrashing woman away from her cousin. Lena was surprised to see the two younger Kryptonian's holding Superman back, both of them pushing at his chest. 

Lena shot back up into the sky as she went she cursed a whole manner of fowl things when she saw Reign throwing Supergirl off her." Reign ! " Lena shouted as a three foot thick green wall of dwarf star metals appeared between her and the other Kryptonian. "_ Let me punish him_ " Reign looked feral and Lena would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of what Reign was thinking about doing to the Man of steel. " Let's go home, Reign- Reign look at me, Reign. Hey! " Lena grabbed Reign by the chin and forced her to look her in the eye. " You don't want _them _to see you like this , do you ? " Reign's eyes grew glassy as she shook her head so softly that Lena almost missed it. Reign may have been designed for war but the thought of Ruby and Andrea looking at her differently put her on a different edge altogether. " Then let's go home , yeah ? " Lena cast a look over her shoulder to Supergirl before she and Reign shot up into the clouds and Lena's construct faded. 

" I apologize for my behavior " Reign whispered as they flew at a slower pace in the direction of Lena's penthouse. Lena looked over to Reign telling her it wasn't her fault and that they weren't in the wrong. They flew in silence for about a minute or two before Reign spoke, " I think I'm going to pick Ruby up from school , if that's alright ? " Reign sounded like a child asking for permission to use the bathroom at a strangers house. Lena stopped right then and there in the middle of a cloud. Feeling the moisture and cold surround her in a comforting blanket. " Sam has told you before, Ruby is as much your child as she is hers. You are an important person in Ruby's life, she look's up to you. So of course you can pick her up. Just be quick and change first " Lena watched Reign fly off in a burst of super speed and she could only sigh as she herself picked up the pace and flew home. They all knew that no matter what state Reign was in she would always put her family first. 

* * *

Ruby stood waiting for her mother at the front of her school when she heard the motorcycle pulling up and coming to stop in front of her. " Rei ? " Ruby squinted at the driver and when the dark helmet was taken off she smiled brightly at the face she saw. " Ruby " Reign gave a small smile at the girl who was in some ways like her own as Sam and Lena had stated in the past. Ruby could feel the other children staring at Reign but she couldn't care. Reign looked kinda scary in her leather get up and black lipstick but she was just _Reign_ to Ruby. "Can you do my hair like yours when we get home ?"Ruby asked eyeing the french braid and Reign chuckled a little and nodded her answer and handed Ruby the extra helmet.

" We're going to Lena's fortre- home now, your mother and Andrea are waiting for us there " Reign said as they climbed onto the bike she'd only recently was allowed to pick Ruby up alone with, not because of her but because Sam always worried people would think them two different people because of their difference in appearance and not only that but the way Reign carried herself. " And aunt Lena ? " Ruby asked curiously as she Reign began to back them up. " She'll most likely be assessing the damage " Before Ruby could ask anymore questions Reign kicked off and the engine roared to life and then began to purr as they raced towards the rest of their rag tag family. 

Sam was up and walking when the two got back. Andrea was sitting at the island in the kitchen playing with a Moana Rubik's cube she was currently trying to get the last piece of Moana's head into place when she heard her aunt and honorary cousin come in. The youngest Luthor was the first to rush over and greet the two. First wrapping her arm's around Reign's legs and then Ruby and giving them both toothy grins. With a quick wave over her shoulder Andrea dragged Ruby over to the couch and the two began to catch up. Sam now having turned her back to Reign was at the huge windows and staring blankly at the view. Reign knew Sam was still hurt which pained her. Ignoring the part of herself that was still a Worldkiller Reign came up behind Sam and waited for her to turn around and face her.

" Samantha ? "Reign heard Sam sniffle and gently turned her fragile host and wrapped her arms around her. " I'm sorry I hurt you and that I didn't listen to you, but Lena needed help " She could feel Sam nodding against her shoulder and when arm's circled her back and held on tightly Reign smiled. " I know you were just trying to help " Sam pulled back to look at Reign with wet eyes and tucked a stray strand of dark hair away from Reign's face. " For now on you and I will start merging and splitting more often like we used to so it won't hurt as much " 

" Okay " Reign said as she pulled away from Sam. Andrea's head popped up from behind the couch when the penthouse door swung open again and Lena stalked in and kicked off her heels with a sigh. " Why do you wear those if they hurt your feet ? " Reign asked still confused by the concept of high heels. she had tried a pair of Sam's on before and hadn't experienced as much discomfort but after wearing them for about an hour she had grown irritated with them and had ripped them apart when she tore them off her feet. " It makes her feel taller " Andrea said from the couch at the same time Lena said it was for appearances. Looking at Lena and then Andrea Reign shot over to Andrea and leaned down to speak to her small human friend in a low voice that everyone could still hear.

" If their purpose is to make her taller then they are clearly defective, look how tiny she looks " Ruby's mouth hung open while Andrea bit her lip to keep from laughing. Looking to Sam who was pursing her lips with wide eyes and a hand covering part of her face Reign shot back over in a blur to whisper in Sam's ear, " Was it something I said ? " 

" Um... ... well ... " Sam looked over to Reign and then to Lena who looked mad but her twitching lips gave away her _slight_ amusement. " I'm not tiny, you big giant " Lena stalked past Sam and Reign and headed straight for her bedroom. " I thought she was going to say _vertically challenged_ " Reign muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear and Sam could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile playing at those dark painted lips. Apparently that was all it took to break the dam and both Ruby and Andrea started laughing and Sam herself had to chuckle when Lena poked her head out of her bedroom saying " I heard that ". What amused everyone further was when Reign said " I speak only of the truth " Reign was now smiling as more giggles erupted from the couch and Sam had to join in on the laughter when out of nowhere a Louboutin came flying at Reigns chest missing Sam thanks to Reign moving to stand directly in front of her. 

" It seems she has no aim either. " Reign's voice was only annoyed at the prospect of Sam getting hurt but she knew Lena would never cause Sam harm on purpose. Sam jumped when a glowing green fly swatter appeared behind Reigns head and began slapping her over the head for a good couple of seconds before it disappeared. " Well that was just rude " Sam stifled her laughter as she pretended to sympathize with Reign. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or question 
> 
> Or if you just want to share , you know what to do 
> 
> :)


	9. DEO

" What's wrong with him ? " Kara outside of the sealed room which held her cousin prisoner. She'd noticed the slight redness in his eyes after what happened earlier today. She'd managed to get him back to the DEO where Alex was able to expose him to enough Kryptonite to knock him out and draw blood from him. Now he was strapped down to a steel table with kryptonite shackles around his arms and legs. " We found traces of Red k in his system " Alex held a tablet out with jumping figures in red. Kara shook her head and started pacing again. " I don't understand. Where would he have been exposed to Red Kryptonite ? " 

" Hey Alex I've got that footage you wanted to see...ahhh never mind I'll just go and.. ah disappear .." Winn subtly hid his tablet behind his back as he backed away from the Danver's sisters. " It's fine Winn, what have you got ? " Both Kara and Alex followed him back to the debriefing room where Jonn, Mon-El and Eliza where. Eliza having came for a surprise visit was surprised when she was asked to come in and confirm Alex's suspicions. " Okay so we all know what happened at LuthorCorp earlier, right ? " Winn asked rhetorically as he pulled up footage on the flat screen and began to type away on his tablet. " Okay, so thanks to Jonn we know that little Miss glow in the dark over here is a friendly , correct ? " Footage of the new_ Super _? played showing her rescue the news helicopter by creating a glowing green landing pad out of thin air. 

" Wait I saw her on the news the other night, they called her ' The Light ' " Eliza said from her chair turning slightly to look at her daughters. Kara then told her foster mother how she'd encountered her when she helped save the venture and called herself 'Green Lantern'. Eliza then listened to Jonn who gave her a breakdown of what he knew of the Lantern's. " Right, now what we don't know is who she is " Winn began to play footage of the woman in black who had somehow known where the buildings supports were and how to fix them. Not only that but she had been able to carry the weight of the building and had almost gone head to head with Clark. " I heard Green Lantern calling her _' Reign '_ " Kara said captured by the sight of the woman in black. 

" I think she's kryptonian " Kara said as she came to stand closer to the screen. She displayed super speed, strength and Kara was certain she had heat vision as well and she must've had x-ray vision since she knew where the building supports were. " How is that possible , I thought only you and Kal survived ? " Eliza sat up straighter as she took a closer look at the screen. " That's what I thought too ... .. but look at her " Kara's mind began to reel at the prospect of more of her people out there. If one of them survived there had to be others. " Wait, Winn can you zoom in on the symbol on her chest ? " Mon-El spoke from where he had come to stand at Kara's side. " Oh yeah of course, no problem " In seconds they all where looking at the woman in black. In the frame she was frozen with her hand's around Clark's neck and the look in her eyes made everyone in the room nervous as the stared at the glowing redness. 

" The symbol on her chest... ... I've seen it before " all eyes were on Mon-El as he tried to recall where he had seen the strange symbol. The memory was just out of reach frustrating the Daxamite Prince to no end. He shook his head when he was asked where he had seen it , saying that he couldn't remember. " Alright then until we can identify this _' Reign '_ and determine whether she really is a kryptonian and not a threat I want every single sighting of her analyzed and on my desk asap. Alex, what have we got on Superman ? " Jonn stood with his arms crossed accompanied with a raised eyebrow. 

" It appears he's been exposed to Red Kryptonite but it's almost .. it's almost like he's consuming it in small amount's. " Alex went to stand by the flat screen and connected her own tablet to it in a few seconds and brought up Superman's chart's. Eliza piped up after she looked at the chart's for a moment. " It look's like his body is trying to metabolize and break it down. " Eliza and Alex started to explain their findings and theories for everyone and after concluding that they needed to flush out Kal's system and find out how he was infected in the first place. After giving everyone their assigned jobs Jonn dismissed them and left Kara and Mon-El alone in the debriefing room. 

Kara had been thinking ever since Mon-El had said those three words. Now she had other thoughts running through her mind as well. She had to admit she had feelings for him but her feelings weren't... _feelings_. The rational part of her knew she was with Mon-El was because it helped ease that feeling of being alone, of not being the last of her kind. Even though Mon-El was from Daxam, he knew the history of their people he knew their ways of life. Yes, she had Kal but he didn't know the true extent of her pain. He lost people he never met, yes he did lose his parent's and yes that was painful for him. But Kara lost everything she had ever known and then was sent to a foreign planet and instead of being with her cousin, the _last_ person like her she was handed off to people she didn't know and given a life she hadn't asked for. She was grateful for the Danvers of course, she knew that they were her saving grace but she missed her people , her home. 

She missed the sounds of the pods outside her window and the taste of the air and the view from her window. She missed her religion and hearing her mother tongue spoken naturally and clearly unlike when Kal tried and ended up tripping over himself with his stilted accent coming through. With Mon-El she could at least talk about the past without having to explain. she could recall a sport and Mon-El would respond in kind telling her about his favorite team. She needed more time to think, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Mon-El by stringing him along. She also needed to think about Dan-El and Jord-El, they needed a stable figure to look up to and Mon-El wasn't the best of role models at times. She could see the way Dan-El would look at Mon-El sometimes, it wasn't that they didn't get along it was just that that Dan-El took being a big brother too seriously some times and tended to try and be the alpha male even though he was only nine years old. Jord-El was more interested in fitting in and making friends which left him an easy target at school so when he was home he was more passive and tended to lean on the people around him like children his age should. 

" Mon-El can we talk when we get home ? " Kara turned to him with a somber look on her face and he seemed to sense her current mood easily enough. " Yes, of course but um what do you say we go out tonight, I mean your mother is here so she can watch the boys ? " Mon-El looked hopeful and Kara did need a break from protecting the city all the time and maybe spending some time with Mon-El was what she needed to make a decision about where her future lay and with whom. Tonight though she wanted to talk to the boys about the suits and where they got them , though she suspected Winn may have helped them. What they did today was reckless and unwise, they could've gotten hurt or have someone discover them. Now with the press having seen them in public for the first time today questions were already flying. The media hadn't dubbed them yet which she was grateful for since that would only encourage her boy's even further. Not that she didn't want them to become hero's it was just the danger that came with being in her line of work. Having the weight of the world on their shoulders. Kara couldn't bear to imagine the look on their faces when they would have their first _' I couldn't save them all '_ moment. 

But for now she just wanted to make sure they were really okay and that they knew not to do that again even though they did save three people and put the fires out. She couldn't let them think they were old enough let alone ready for this sort of thing. Now way was she letting her nine year old and almost seven year old out into the open to get into who knows what kind of trouble." Maybe this Friday we could go out to that bar you've been telling me about, right now I just want to be with the boys. " Kara could tell that Mon-El was disappointed but he had to understand that her son's came first, no matter what. " You could go out instead, I'm sure Winn would go out with you after I'm done with him " Kara said as they walked out of the cold room together and head to the heart of the DEO where agents and techs like Winn were looking at monitors and over seeing missions and all sorts of things were." Yeah, yeah that could be fun " Mon-El perked up at the chance to go out and get himself a drink that wasn't a club soda or the beer that she kept solely for Alex when she came to visit and check on her and the boys. 

" Speaking of Winn " Kara walked over to said man after gesturing for Mon-El to stay. Grabbing the tech by the ear she pulled him onto the balcony crossed her arms and stared him down."The suits, confess you made them. " She could hear his heart rate spike as he looked from side to side trying to find something to focus on. " Well Kara you gotta understand these kids are good, I mean like_ really good_ " Winn held his hands up in front of him as he tried to explain himself to the girl of steel. " They -they said they had permission from you and that these where just prototypes for when they were older and they were just for show and nothing else " Winn was visibly sweating now and he had gone even paler and was shaking like a leaf. Kara then put her hands on her hips and he grew even more nervous as he backed himself into the corner of the balcony. 

"You honestly believed that I gave permission for my son's to have you make them _suits_ ? " She could see Winn contemplating and his mouth opened and closed multiple times before he went silent for a moment. " Well ... I mean ... you don't_ understand_ how _convincing_ those two can be ... they're like_ super_ good at...well _convincing_.. I mean they said they'd only wear the suits for Halloween or costume parties it seemed harmless at the time. Kara I swear I didn't mean to encourage them like this. Please don't throw me into space " Winn looked down at shoes while his hands twisted into knots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... 
> 
> Any questions or comments ?   
You know what to do : )


	10. a Night in the penthouse of a Luthor

It was around eleven when Reign felt Sam begin to shake.Now awake and even more alert, Reign looked down at Sam whose head was on her chest with her arms tucked into her side grabbing at the darkest shirt Reign could find in Lena's closet. Sitting up slightly Reign moved her hands from Sam's waist to her back and stroked her hair as she whimpered awake. "Sam ?" Reign asked when her counterpart nuzzled into her further. " It's fine ju- just a bad dream " Reign was used to Sam nightmare's she herself had them too on occasion though she rarely spoke of them. Sam had grown accustom to Reign and her sharing a bed after the first few times they split and they would both be weak and in pain. It seemed to ease the pain when they were closer and even now it still stung to be apart. 

It became normal for them when Reign started sleeping on the floor outside of Sam's door. Most night's it would be Sam and Reign and three out of seven times Ruby would slip in bed with them. Though when Sam went out on dates which irritated Reign _somewhat_ she was forced to sleep in her own room slash guest room or sometimes sleeping on the floor in Ruby's room with a pillow and half way through the night Ruby would either climb down and sleep on the floor with her or pull her up onto the small bed.

" Someone's coming " Reign tuned in with her super hearing and relaxed when she heard Ruby's heart beat. Stretching over Reign tapped the the side table. The lamp turning on and slowly increasing the brightness as it went. Luckily Lena had thought to buy a large penthouse and the two floors below it. Currently they were in the guest room that was sparingly decorated and had a handful of things in it." Ruby ? " Sam sat up and leaned against the head board and wiped away the light sheen of sweat on her brow when Ruby knocked gently on the door and poked her head in. " Rei ? " Ruby whispered knowing from the light and from past experience that Reign would defiantly be awake. 

" You can come in, baby " Ruby walked in a pair of blue pj's and looking sheepish. " Trouble sleeping as well ? " Reign proceeded to sit up too and scooted over to make room. Reign was feeling more herself after Sam's lingering thoughts died out and her mind started to clear and fill with more of her own thoughts."Yeah, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so Andrea went to sleep with aunt Lena and I thought I could come sleep with you guys ?" Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed with her eyes trained on the rug beneath her bare feet. " Of course " Reign said as she patted the space she'd created between her and Sam for Ruby. Ruby smiled and quickly made her way up the larger than life bed. "Come here, baby" Sam scooted over towards Ruby as did Reign after turning the light back off. All of them huddled together mostly because Reign knew how warm she was and how cold her family of humans could get not only that but Lena had a habit of setting the thermostat to freezing temperatures.

Ruby was pressed into Reign's front facing Sam who knitted their hands together and kissed the tip of her daughters nose.Before Reign lay back down she did a quick x-ray of the penthouse to make sure Andrea was fine. Reign panicked slightly when she couldn't see Andrea but after looking closer she saw that the ball curled up against Lena was indeed the small human's offspring. Reign was confused when she saw a faint green glow around Lena and her daughter but when she tried looking closer it disappeared and Reign chalked it up her still being disoriented from being merged with Sam for weeks. " Reign ? " Sam's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she settled with an arm thrown over Ruby with her finger's grazing Sam's arm and she used the other as extra support by slipping it under her pillow and rested her head on it. " Rest, Sam. " Reign said and felt Ruby's hair tickle her neck when she kissed the top of the girl's head as gently as she could. Feeling Ruby press into her further after the action she allowed herself another smile even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and she thought of Lena who didn't sleep that well after being woken but judging from all the breathing she could hear, Lena was falling back to sleep easily enough. 

* * *

_"_ _We keep behind closed doors _

_ Every time I see you I die a little more _

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_ It'll never be enough "_

Lena walked into the kitchen to find Reign wearing her kimono and sipping what was mostly likely tea. Reign turned her head and the singing stopped and was replaced with humming when Lena walked over to the fridge to pour herself some guava juice. Lena was surprised to see Reign with one of the extra phones she bought though she'd thought they would still be in one of the boxes but looking at the corner where the boxes were she only saw folded pieces of cardboard and a pile of ash that looked like old news papers. " I see you've been busy " Lena looked back to Reign as she leaned back against the counter. Reign placed her cup down and lowered the screen of the laptop that she had been typing at and sighed. "Good morning Lena and yes I have been a little busy. Oh and I was looking over these contracts and I found a few ways to cut back the cost of materials " Lena quirked an eyebrow and realized Reign must've have gone back to Sam's since it was clearly the CFO's laptop she was using and the pile of clothes on couch definitely weren't Lena's

"You can send it to me after you tell me what happened here ? " Lena gestured to the scorched marble where her kettle used to be. She wasn't mad she just wanted to know why Reign saw it fit to go around laser everything in her new home. "Your appliance was defective" Reign's voice was low as to not wake the other's and it took on a slight vibration when she went back to sipping her tea. Looking at the counter top Lena nodded her head. " You tried to make tea but the kettle wouldn't turn on so you obviously tried to heat it yourself but you burnt a whole through it since it was plastic " Lena had picked it up after Andrea had turned their old kettle into a pile of wires and screws for a self project she was working on." Yes " Reign said as she closed the laptop and set it aside after a moment and went to place her mug in the sink. 

" You didn't think to plug it in did you ? " Lena waved a half melted cord in her hand and watched the light from the windows glint of the metal prongs. Reign cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms causing the already too short kimono to ride even higher up tanned thighs." I tried to clean it " She said nodding at the shirt she'd taken from Lena last night that was now half melted to what appeared to be a ball of plastic. " Of course " Lena laughed and turned to start breakfast but Reign beat her to it as she started to pull out supplies form all over the kitchen. " Go shower, I'll make the food " Lena was going to comply before she turned on her heel and walked to stand closer to her alien companion." You're invading my personal space, Lena " Reign held the eggs and pan away from Lena and sported an indignified expression. "Yes, well this is the only time we can talk without Sam overhearing. So what happened ? " 

Reign seemed to squirm at the question and wiggled her way away from the shorter woman. The sight itself made Lena raise her eyebrows it was the first time in a very long time since she saw Reign like this. It made her all the more curious because the last time Reign squirmed and made a face like that was when she went into labor and Reign had to sit in the back of Sam's car with her while Sam cursed and sped her way to the hospital while blowing through every single red light she came across. They knew better then to let Reign drive since her style of driving back then was knocking everyone out of the way and driving in the middle of the road. She'd since gotten _much_ better at driving and obeying the rules of the road. 

" Yes, because Sam is the one with sensitive hearing " Reign breathed out in one sarcastic drawl while whisking. Reign's jaw clenched when Lena came to stand behind her, effectively trapping her against the marble top. "Reign, what happened ? " Lena turned the taller woman with a firm grip on her arm and expectant look on her face. "I told Sam how I felt " The kryptonian held onto the cool stone behind her and used it as something to ground her. Lena waited for Reign to continue but the brunette kept quiet and made to return to whisking but was stopped by Lena stepping even closer with a raised eyebrow." Well ? " Lena asked, poking Reign in the chest and feeling like she'd just poked a wall. 

" Then I was going to kiss her but she slapped me so hard her wrist broke and the next thing I knew we were merged and I was in the valley " Reign pushed Lena away with her hip and returned to preparing food for her humans with a tight voice and a crease on her brow. Lena stood there with a confused look on her face. Her mouth hung open like a fish out of water and it only closed when Reign turned to her and shut it for her and went back to making breakfast. Reign had told Lena she had strange feelings for Sam and it didn't take a genius to figure out what Reign was trying to say. What confused her was that she was sure Sam felt the same way which was why she had encouraged Reign. Reign and Sam had always been close ever since the very beginning. When Lena met Sam she was on a business trip with her father and had bumped into a fourteen year old Sam helping out at the local coffee shop the father of her friend owned. 

Lena had been sitting at the corner booth with her driver while she waited for her father to finish a meeting when Sam approached her and after a hesitant hour of awkward smiles Sam had slid into her little booth and they started talking. Sam was a two years older than her and a mile taller but they got along well enough. They'd kept in contact after Lena left with her father and Lena was the one who slipped Sam's resume onto her father's desk when Sam turned sixteen and needed a job to help Ruby who unbeknownst to either of them was on her way and when she found out and told her mother about it Sam found herself homeless and Lena had went to the head house keeper and begged her to take Sam on after Sam didn't make the cut to work at LuthorCorp.

Sam moved in and stayed at one of the houses on the property with some of the others that helped maintain the Luther mansion. She was kicked out after Lillian found out and after begging for Sam once again Lena got her father to help Sam. Her father had taken care of Sam's medical bills and found her a small apartment and got her a job in the LuthorCorp mail room. It was then that Lena had started to see the changes in Sam and the emergence of Reign but she couldn't do much since she was at boarding school most of the time. But on the occasion's she was allowed back she spent most of her time finding ways to fix her friend until she realized what her friend really was and came up with away to split Reign and Sam by using concentrated amounts of green and black kryptonite she found in her brother's lab. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when she took it, he had seemed proud of her, thinking that she would follow in his foot steps. If only he knew his little sister had been harboring an alien for years. Reign had been a bit of a ... ... handful at first.

She'd go out at night and beat up local drug dealers and thieves while leaving the odd one dead. It took a while but the three of them managed to get along. Reign had been particularly fascinated with Ruby and would often sit cross legged at the side of her crib and _'guard _' her. Reign would also look after Ruby while Sam worked during the day while trying to save up for college after refusing more of Lena's help. Reign would even have Ruby in bed and food ready for Sam before going out during the night and turning up with small stacks of cash in the morning. 

Both of them knew it was likely drug money she had taken from dealers or stolen money. But they let Reign do her thing though they'd scold her when she'd end up killing one of the bad men by _'mistake'_. Reign had soon realized Sam wouldn't use the money she'd obtain during her night time adventures and had then started working to earn ' clean ' money which she would quietly add to Sam's college fund. After a while Sam was able to put herself through college with the help of Reign. Reign herself would sometime's switched places with her in certain classes when Sam was sick or when she needed to be with Ruby. They had become a family before they knew it and they could always lean on each other and know the others would catch them if they were to fall. 

They both turned when the guest room door was slammed shut by Sam who had a furious look on her fast. " What was that about ? " Lena frowned at Reign who shrugged her shoulders but her eyes betrayed her and Lena could clearly see the concern behind them. " No idea " Reign said as she turned the heat on the stove up and began to pour the scrambled eggs in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and questions are always welcomed : )


	11. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs a hug.

" You're going to drop her, hold her by the shoulders " Daniel whispered to his little brother from where he was holding onto human ankles. Jordan huffed as he tried to find a grip on the fragile human. " We should have just left her on the couch and carried her that way. " Daniel rolled his eyes as he lifted his aunt further off the ground to avoid dragging her by mistake again. Alex had come to talk to their mother about her fiancee, Maggie and how she didn't want children and that she didn't know what to do.

Personally Jordan didn't really like Maggie that much since she was always trying to get him to eat yucky vegan things but other than that she treated him too much like a child for his liking. He was seven not a puppy. Daniel was indifferent to Maggie since he normally stuck with Alex when they went out together. He didn't like how Maggie treated them like toddlers, but he knew Maggie wasn't the biggest fan of children and that she didn't know how to act around them but it was kind of annoying anyways.

" Then how would we see if we carried her on the couch ? " Daniel asked as they maneuvered their way out of the living room and shook his head at his brother. " We have x-ray vision " Jordan pointed out and Daniel had no counter for that particular point. Instead he had an impish look on his face " yeah well.. .. we're almost to mom's room anyways. " He said to his brother and watched him wince when Alex's beer tainted breath hit his nose. Their mother had been comforting their Aunt when they heard the sirens and she was called away. Alex had said she would stay and look after them and she did a pretty good job up until she started falling asleep around an hour ago. She'd then passed out on the couch while watching Tarzan with them. Mon-El was hanging out with Winn which essentially left them alone now that Alex was lights out and besides they weren't gonna leave their favorite Aunt on the couch. 

They'd put Alex in their mom's room and let Mon-El sleep on the couch. " Mind the door, Jordy " Daniel whispered as Jordan swung the door open by levitating to reach the handle. " On three we lift her onto the bed. Ready... one...two..three " As Jordan said three he slipped a pillow under his aunt's neck and Daniel pulled the blanket over her."Boom" They fist bumped and walked back to their room and Daniel picked Jordan up and flew him to the top bunk and tucked him in he then flew down to his own bed. " Good night, Jord-El " Daniel said while flicking on their spaceship night light. "Night Dan-El " Jordan said keeping up the tradition their mother started to help remind them of who they were by using their Kryptonian name's to put them to bed. 

Later that night Kara would fly in through the window to find a dark house and sleeping children and no sign of Mon-El. Kara found Alex on her side of the bed while crying softly so she wouldn't wake anyone up. " Hey, Alex " Kara changed out of her suit as fast as she could and came back wearing puppy pj's and she climbed into bed with her sister. " It's gonna be okay Alex, you and Maggie can work through this " Kara rocked Alex ion her arm's and stroked her hair trying to comfort her sister as best she could. She had been talking about having a family one day and maybe adopting a child like how the Danver's took her when a young Alex had confessed to wanting a family too. They'd talked about having families and how'd their children would be as close as they are. She wasn't surprised with how Alex reacted to Maggie not wanting kids. If Kara was being honest she had had a feeling Maggie wouldn't be open to children judging by the way she was around her boys but she didn't want to hurt Alex and it wasn't her business plus she could have been wrong. 

" What if- if we don't, Kara ? I just.. I love her. I love her " Kara calmed Alex down by singing a slowed down version of _It's gonna be me_ by N'sync. Once Alex was asleep after laughing at Kara's way of comforting her and promising to stay the night and not drive home. Kara tucked Alex in and then went to wash up and taking a good couple of minutes to think while letting the hot water rain down you. She thought how she hadn't been that prepared for motherhood but at the same time it was also what she wanted it all along. Growing up and seeing her mother and Astra made Kara want her children to be that close. So when she heard her pod giving off a distress signal she had rushed to the Fortress and finding the small incubation chamber with Dan-El in it she found herself weeping with joy.

It was the best twenty-first birthday gift she had gotten. At first it was a challenge raising her son but once she got a pattern going it was a smooth ride with the occasional bump here and there. The wait for Jord-El was what was most taxing. But she had the Danver's by her side and a three year old Dan-El who had stared in awe of his little brother. She could still remember when Jord-El began to walk and Dan-El would trail behind him, ready to catch him when he would fall. Kara would also keep a close watch over them and Alex wouldn't be too far behind with a camera so she could show _Grandma_ Eliza. It was only a year ago that she had acquired a crimson cape of her own. It was during dinner when her sons came barreling through while pointing at the TV that showed their aunts plane going down. 

She hadn't hesitated to save Alex. So when Cat Grant dubbed her as _Supergirl_ she'd taken it in stride. It was tough balancing being a super and being a mom but she made it work. Mon-El had helped in the beginning but when crime started to spike and she was called out into the city more and more often he had become less supportive and more ... ...needy. Yes she knew it was unfair of her to neglect him but he also needed to understand that she had a duty to the people she had sworn to protect.

walking quietly out of her room she popped her head into her sons' room. Jord had his arms wrapped around the robot dog he and his brother had gotten from their new friend. Dan was now sleeping upside down and floating just below the top bunk and Kara's hand shot out to stop him from hitting his head even though she knew he wouldn't get hurt. She carefully spun him around in mid air and laid him back down and pulled the blanket over him. She was going to head back to bed after she'd checked on her little angels when a tiny whisper caught her attention. 

" Mom ? " One bright blue eye looked at her and Kara floated over to stand by the top bunk that held her youngest son. Jord shifted so he could see Kara better and he stared at the mechanical dog intently. "You're not still mad at uncle Winn, right ?" Kara had to smile at her son. He was more worried about Winn than himself though Kara couldn't stay mad at her boys not even if they conspired to eat all the pot stickers in National city. " No, I'm not mad at uncle Winn anymore " Kara remembered the look on Winn's face when she had relaxed and went into_' puppy mode ' _as Alex called it. She let Winn off with a warning and made sure he knew to ask her first before the two rascals asked him to make them anything again. "I'm sorry we lied to uncle Winn" Jord went to fiddle with glasses that weren't there and Kara grabbed his hand in hers. "I know you are but you have to understand why mommy worries and I think you should be saying sorry to uncle Winn too, yeah ? " Kara kissed the top of Jord's head and felt him nodding along. She smiled at her little boys. They would carry on the El line one day. They were the last children of the once great house of El.

Her thoughts drifted back to_ Reign_. She wondered if the woman had children of her own. She wondered if she really was the only other Kryptonian. There was always the chance that Kara had been wrong and she wasn't from the same dead planet as her and her family but what if she wasn't? It was plausible wasn't it ? They couldn't have been the only survivors of an _entire_ _planet_ could they? " Goodnight Jord-El , Dan-El " She kissed her eldest on the cheek and watched him mumble in his sleep before she slipped out and shut the door behind her.

Kara went back to her room where her sister was still fast asleep and drooling onto her comforter. She had one leg in the bed when she heard her front door open and she squinted with her x-ray vision and relaxed when she saw Mon-El. Kara didn't think he would come back tonight considering it was already so late and he normally just stayed at Winn's. "He- hey yu-you " Kara could smell the rum on his breath from across the room and she would have laughed at his hiccups if he didn't look like he was about to pass out. " Hey, you had a good time then ? " Kara smiled a little as she slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him towards the couch. They both laughed a little when they stumbled and Kara winced as she heard a tear from the couch she just dropped Mon-El on. 

" Oh yeah, there was this blue drink from ... and it was.. then we... ... great night.. ... " Kara could only make sense of half of what Mon-El was saying and she only heard bits of it from between all the hiccups. She nodded along vigorously after every few words while trying to get a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. " Night, K-ara " 

* * *

" Auntie Alex, you're driving _really_ fast " Alex spared a glance to her nephews who were buckled in the back seat of her DEO issued SUV. The two looked alarmed and when Alex glanced at the dash and saw how fast she was driving she understood why they looked so wide eyed. " Sorry guys, excited for the weekend ? " Alex asked with a smile as she settled back into her seat and adjusted her sunglasses. She heard the boys squeal, they sounded just like Kara. " I'm going to try all the rides at the park and ... is auntie Maggie coming too? " Daniel looked at his aunt with a slight frown that Alex caught. Alex knew that the two boys weren't Maggie's biggest fans but she also knew that they didn't not like her either. They seemed to keep each other at arms length, both parties putting in equal effort and not expecting anything from the other apart from co-operation. 

Alex had to admit that the fact that her favorite boys and her fiancee didn't get along stung. She'd thought that maybe spending time with Daniel and Jordan would help Maggie open up to the prospect of children. As such Alex intended on using the trip to the amusement park as a last attempt to get Maggie to change her mind. If her fiancee still didn't want children after that she would let it go for good. " Look I know you're not her biggest fans but I thought it would be fun, plus_ I'm_ gonna be there too " Alex looked back at them with a smirk playing at her lips while she left out the part about space grandpa Jonn and earth grandma Eliza being there too. She heard mumbled _' okay's '_ from the boys before they started talking about what they were going to do. Both boys agreed on taking a ride on the Ferris wheel with Kara.

The rest of the car ride was mainly about rides and junk food with Alex chiming in wherever she could. Alex's heart clenched when she saw Daniel helping his little brother to retie his shoe lace and she felt her eyes tearing up a little when she remembered helping Kara with her laces since her sister always ended up ripping the laces and the fronts of her shoes to shreds when she attempted it on her own.

" Okay soldiers, we have arrived at the war front , any last words ? " Alex said pulling into the school's parking lot and smiled when her two passengers laughed at her. " Auntie Alex school isn't that bad it's only kinda boring when have history " Jordan said as he began to unbuckle his seat belt and reach for his backpack. Daniel nodded along with him

"Yeah history is a drag and English sucks and so does ma.. ma-ash.. mash sucks " Alex raised an eyebrow at Daniel, she could've sworn he almost said math which was weird because Kara was a math wizard and Jordan could recite Pi better than Winn at age four. Not only that but Alex had seen Daniel eating mash and to say he always licked the plate clean would be an understatement. 

The two always had to keep their grades moderate and sometime below average when they got a little too good at a subject. Alex knew that took a toll on all three blonde's, especially on Kara who couldn't stand to see her son's doing anything but their best. Unfortunately if they did do their best it would make them stand out and gain more attention than necessary and with people like the Luthor's out there they couldn't have that. Alex was about to slide her car into a spot when she heard a metal on metal like screech coming from the back of her car and slammed on the breaks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and questions are always welcomed as well as healthy criticism :)


End file.
